My Fair Maiden
by The Gamer 13
Summary: [Update: Chapters 3 and 4 might possibly now be good! Rewrote chapter 3 to not be crappy, thanks to advice from KikyoHime] My fair maiden, where art thou. Please show me so I may... WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT!
1. The Village Maiden

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any official material related to it. Those belong to Square and its partners. Thank you.

The Village Maiden 

It was a stormy night, in a small village that it happened. The first sacrifice in 100s of years had been conducted. The villagers feared that she would anger the beast residing beneath their town, with her being pure of heart, and pure of touch. So they took her, the maiden, the virgin of the town, and cast her into the fiery pits below, where the beast lived.

They did this for many years, always taking the virgin who is of age to be taken. If there was no one, then they would take the last one to lose their pureness. It continued onward, until it came to a stop at the VII coming of Meteor. It was there that one man was the last to lose his virginity, and took it upon himself to take the fall, in order to save his love, and hopefully defeat the beast, and thus put an end to the sacrifices.

He was able to succeed, but at a cost. He could not entirely defeat the beast, and took his own life-force to create a barrier to keep the monster at bay. He was regarded a hero to the town folk. His love, who was impregnated by the man before he left, took on his name, and carried on the family with the son.

Soon he was born, and soon after that, the sacrifices started again. The son then did what his father had once done, and his child the same, and so on, until 14 years ago. It was then that the child to come from the last hero was a girl. Some how, the sacrifices didn't start up again, even after the child's birth. It seemed that it would be a normal life for Tifa Lockhart, the hero's child, for a while. However, this soon changed, as she then met a boy, who would grow up to take up the tradition passed on in the Lockhart family from generation to generation. And the name of this boy, is Cloud Strife.

So there you go. I got the inspiration for this when I heard someone bring up sacrifices. Thank you.


	2. Love at a Glance

**Love at a Glance**

He didn't care if he just knew her name. He knew he was in love. He could smell it in the air, the scent of new love blooming, and feel it too, the start of an everlasting love. He didn't care if he was only five, at an age when love is not a concern, because he knew he would be with her. From her beauty to her kindness, he knew she was the one.

He had only seen her for a minute, helping an orphan up get on their feet, when he knew it was true. Her beauty was unmatched, even though he had never seen beauty before, and her personality, from what he could see, was kind, caring, and loving, and was even stronger than her beauty.

The young boy, a boy named Cloud Strife, had no clue about what he was getting himself into. He had not known that she was the descendent of saviors of this town. Of course, to him, even if he had known the consequences of loving her, he still would have. And as he walked away from the scene of love, he could only think of being with her.

At the same time, the girl he had been looking at, a young girl, about the age of four, named Tifa Lockhart, was wondering the same thing as, for a moment, her eyes met his. She could see into his soul, and saw what kind of person he was, an ability her family had for many generations, and knew that she was in love. And while they both wanted to be with each other, they had no clue that the other felt the same way.

The next day, in the same place as last time, they formally met for the first time. They were both shy at first, but it was Cloud who made the first move.

"He, hey, m, my name i, is Cloud. Cloud Strife."

The moment that Cloud spoke, she knew that her love was true.

" Hey, I'm, I'm Tifa. Ti, Tifa Lockhart."

And the moment that Tifa spoke, he knew that his love was true. It was from that point that they quickly became friends, hanging out whenever they could. They both wished to be closer to one another, so they occasionally met out at night, and talked about life. Everything was going right for the both of them, until recruitment day came along. It was the day that Shinra looked in the small towns to find any men of age to join. The only problem was that you weren't asked; you either joined, or were taken.

Cloud, of course, was selected, and couldn't escape the town in time. He left to training, only taking with him some clothes and a picture of Tifa and him together, and only told Tifa where he was going. It seemed that they would never be together, and it was that way, until the day the sacrifices commenced again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I changed some things in the first paragraph, so if you're still reading, you might want to check it out. Actually, the only change I made was correcting "sacrifices". Goodbye.


	3. Almost Dead On Timing

**Almost Dead-On Timing**

"Today's the day," Cloud told himself, happily, "that I'm gonna' tell her I love her!" He was finally returning from his work at Shinra, and he knew that he was going to tell Tifa the way he felt about her. It felt like some sort of magic was in the air to him, and that whatever controlled fate wanted this day to be perfect for them. _"Hum, wonder why they got the decorations up? And why the hell is everyone wearing those stupid, old fashion robe, and lookin' like they wanna' kick my ass 'cause I'm not wearing the same? Damn, this town sure has changed in the last four years,"_ Cloud thought to himself.

He eventually made his way to a local bar, where he thought he might be able to ask for some directions. However, the bar, named the 7th Heaven, probably after the 7th coming of Meteor, was closed. Just as Cloud was about to leave, he heard a voice come from inside, that stopped him in his tracks.

"Damnet, where to go, where to go! Stupid me, stupid me! I should of just said the words before that day, oh damnet, damnet!"

It was her. It was Tifa. His Tifa. _"But what is she complaining about, anyway?"_ Cloud pondered, as he neared the door. _"Oh well, it doesn't matter for now. First I have to tell her I love her, then I'll find out the problem."_

Slowly, Cloud turned the knob on the door, and went inside. He was able to slip in unnoticed. He quietly neared her as she was arguing, and went into position. He grabbed her from behind, spun her around, and pushed his lips to hers, all the while taking out the ring he had custom made for her, to propose with to her. Tifa stared in shock for a few moments, until she realized what was happening to her, and then grabbed Cloud and truly entered the kiss.

They stayed like this for about half a minute, until they slowly moved their lips back, realizing that they still had to talk.

"Cloud, I never knew…"

"I never knew you felt the same way, either. I have just two questions though…"

"Huh?"

"My first is what were you complaining about?"

"Oh, well see, the town is doing the old sacrifice thing again, don't worry, this is the first time, and well, see, I'm the, well, the only, well, virgin in the town, and I was complaining about where I should hide, and about how I should of told you that I loved you before you left."

"Well, that kind of ties in to my second question, which is, um, whether or not you will marry me?"

"Hu?"

"I know, it hasn't been, a long time, well more over, barely any time, since we told each other our feelings, so if you think this i…"

Cloud never finished his sentence, as by that time Tifa had gotten over the shock of how this day was a dream come true, and had already jumped on top of Cloud, kissing him as she brought him down, and sticking her finger into the socket of the ring to put it on. Basically, she said yes. From there the experience just got better. They made love for an hour, until they were finally done, and after that they just sat there, and talked about how the rest of their lives would be like now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there is the rewrite. I'd like to thank Kikyo-Hime for telling me that the original chapter felt rushed, that I should rewrite it, and what to put into the rewrite. I'd like to say that I'm sorry for taking too long to update, and I'm sorry if the way the story is narrated has changed (sorry, I forgot how I wrote the others, and it seems better this way). Also, this is named "Almost Dead-On Timing" because Cloud was so close to the time of the sacrifice when he reunites with Tifa. Thank you for your patience. Thank You.


	4. Only 38 is a Lie!

**Only 3/8 is a Lie!**

Morning soon came to the two lovebirds, and they got up and got ready for the day, as if it was any other old day, completely forgetting the fact that today was the sacrifice. "O.K., so today you get to see what my day's like, and how many guys hit on me," Tifa said, taking out the glasses, as Cloud started taking down the stools and chairs. "Just promise not to kill anyone over me, O.K.?"

"Don't worry, don't worry, I'll just kick their asses and throw of them out. I can guess how hard it is to not have you, and to always have you out of reach." The both of them, after they were finished getting the place ready, then ate breakfast, and made love again. A while after, one of Tifa's friends came in, and reminded them about the ceremony tonight.

"Oh crap, I forgot that was tonight! Oh damnet, damnet, who are they going to sacrifice, just who?"

"Well, what do you mean "who"?", Tifa's friend asked. "It's gonna be you, you're the last virgin in the town!"

"Well, I "was". Last night, Cloud and I…"

"Oh, your Cloud! Sorry I didn't recognize you; Tifa's told me so much about you!"

"Hu… she did?"

"Yeah, sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Aerith."

"Aaa… hi?"

"Well, anyway, Tifa it wouldn't matter, if there are no possible candidates, they chose to person who lost it the closest to the date within three months, and that's gonna be you if we don't get out of here!"

"Oh crap!"

"Don't worry, I got a plan that should keep you out of the pits, and end all this commotion."

While the girls were confused about how Cloud could do this without harming anyone, they still decided to go along with it. Sun down was imminent, and all of the town's people gathered at the center of town to discuss what was about to happen.

"Well, if my info is correct," the town mayor stated, "then tonight's sacrifice should be…"

"Me!" Cloud stated, as everyone, including Tifa and Aerith, stood in awe, as someone would so admittedly say that they were a virgin.

"I'm sorry, but we go with the women first, and according to this…"

"Tifa lost her virginity about 5 months ago to Johnny, and I lost mine about, hum, lets say about around midnight, to Tifa," Cloud exclaimed, leaving Tifa both amazed that Cloud could lie, and terrified about what would happen to Cloud. "So dress me up anyway you see fit, and give me to the monster, beast, creature bastard!"

As Cloud was finally placed onto the cliff for the monster to eat, he stated one last thing before the monster came.

"OH, YEAH, I KINDA LIED ABOUT WHAT I SAID. TIFA ACTUALLY LOST HER'S TO ME, LAST NIGHT, AROUND THE SAME TIME I DID! HOWEVER, I DID LOSE IT AFTER HER, AS I, WELL, you know, did, well you know, yeah, AFTER SHE DID! I ONLY SAID SHE LOST IT A WHILE AGO SO YOU WOULDN'T CHOSE HER FOR BEING THE LAST WOMAN!"

As he said this, Tifa cried, knowing what was to happen to her true love, and held on to hope that she might be carrying his child, so she can relive the memory of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go. Just so you know, the caps mean yelling and the lowercases mean talking quieter than what it was before during Cloud's last words of this chapter. Thank You.


	5. Damn Them Villagers!

"**Damn Them Villagers!"**

As Cloud sat there, awaiting his fate, he went over his plan in his head. "_OK then, I'm on the post, Tifa's safe, I got the goods, all that's left is for me to be eaten. Good._" The sound of the beast was unmistakable; though no one knew what it was, they knew nothing was like it. Slowly, the beast rose out of the pit below the cliff Cloud was atop of, and when it reached its peak, it began to speak, in the tone of a British hero from an old play, though a lot more lustful.

"Maiden, oh maiden, please, oh please, **come** to me. Ha! Yes, please, just do that; or, maybe I should just **come on** to** you**? Ha, I love this job! So, are you ready to **dance**, my fair maiden? Oh, yes, you are a pretty…"

Just then, they both realized something. Cloud realized that the monster was a shape shifter, who probably had his way with the women, and then changed, and ate them. And the "monster" realized…

"What the hell! They send me a freakin cross dresser! Oh, damnit, this is another one of those 'hero' types again, gonna lock me away, blah, blah, blah. Crap, I'm pissed, I didn't keep the last one to keep me for the next 9 months. Shit!"

"Yo, hey, Romeo's bastard child (damn, I'm glad Tif's not around to hear this), I'm not here to trap you! I ain't even of the same family as them! I'm in love with the last offspring, though. Yeah, they had a daughter this time, and all I want to do is stall. So how bout' this; you eat me now, and if I don't 'satisfy your hunger', you go and call for Tifa Lockhart, the hero's daughter, OK?"

"Wait, I thought you said…"

"Yeah, well, I don't want to die alone, if you're gonna grab another!"

"Fine, you got a deal."

And with that, the "monster" ate Cloud whole, first, however, keeping him in his mouth to see if it would satisfy, and it didn't, so he called for another, for Tifa. As Tifa was prepared for the offering, Cloud thought to himself. "_Good, good, I'm in here, I've had enough time to prepare, and just in time to save Tifa. Everything's going according to plan, good, good._" And with that, Cloud acted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the chapter; sorry for the innuendos in bold, but that was what seemed to fit. Also, the means that the word is pronounced 'Teef', as in Tifa's nickname. Sorry for taking long to update, and please review. Thank You.


End file.
